competition
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Link has to get in a competition to get back what is his. Put on Hold
1. Chapter 1

Competition

By Linkworstnightmare

I don't own Zelda but I wish I did.

Chapter one: The Beginning

Link came down his ladder to his room and went to the kitchen. He saw is older brother Fiore (who is older than Link by five years) sitting at the table with Ganondorf, Links arch enemy. He once tried to take over Hyrule but failed. Aryll, Link's younger and much more annoying sister. She is also two years younger than Link, Wonder, a half cat demon that Fiore found when she was a little girl (or kitten as she puts it.) She and Fiore are now girlfriend and boyfriend. Skullkid, a Skullkid that was always teased until he got his greedy hands on Majora's Mask. And the Fairy siblings that always hang out with Skullkid.

"Uh, Fiore why are they here?" Link asked looking around at the table.

"Well, they are here because they have a plan" Fiore replied.

"What sort of plan…?" Link asked cautiously. Skullkid spoke.

"Hehe, were going to through in a competition" he said. Link narrowed his eyes and glared at Skullkid.

"Link, before you get any nasty ideas, it's a competition that you would be good at…" Fiore started before Link interrupted him.

"What sort of competition…?" he asked not taking his eyes off of Skullkid. Ganondorf answered his question.

"A competition that has different rounds at the stadium in Kakariko Village. We don't know what kind of rounds but you have no choice but to get in the competition." Soon after Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, Kakariko Village built a stadium for Competitions. The competitions happened ounce a year though.

"And why's that?" Link asked defiantly.

"Well, because Skullkid here stool your Ocarina"

"HE WHAT!" Link screamed taking his glare away from Skullkid and aimed it at Fiore. "You let these freaks into our house! Why!"

"Don't yell at me! It wasn't my fault!" Fiore screamed back.

"Oh really! Then why are they in the house and why is my Ocarina gone, hmmm!" Link and Fiore were about to get in a big fight when Wonder stopped Link from charging at Fiore by grabbing his ear.

"I don't think so Link" she said

"Let go of my ear you ugly witch!" Link screamed. Now Link is only eleven so you know he's going to be in serious trouble here. Calling Fiores' girl friend and ugly witch and all.

"Link you are a dead kid!" Fiore shouted at Link. Fiore grabbed some of Links hair and the two of them were about to get into another fight when Wonder grabbed Fiore and Aryll grabbed Link separating them.

"Now I know most of us here want the two of you dead… But now is not the time. We have to get Link to the stadium" Ganondorf said.

"All right I'll do it but I won't like it" Link said as they left the tree house to go to Kakariko Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Meeting and fighting

They got too the auditorium and were waiting for Fiore to sign Link in. Aryll was sitting next to Link watching everyone else waiting in lines.

"Huh… I guess I have no choice but to get in this competion" Link said while staring at the sky.

"Don't worry big brother, you'll do great" Aryll said hugging Links arm.

"Thanks sis, I'm sure I will" Link said hugging his sister back. Fiore came running towards them.

"Ok Link, you're in the competion. Now get out there and show them how it's done!"

"Thanks and I will!" Link said as he went inside the stadium and saw a person with red long hair, a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, he was short, about 5"0 to 5"2, and he had a sacabato. (Reversed blade. Swings like normal but doesn't cut). Link sat down by one of the entrances that led to the inside of the stadium and waited for fifteen minutes. An announcement came on an intercom.

"_Will the three contestants come to the stadium, please_?" Link came out from the door he was waiting at. The person with red hair came out of a door on the opposite side of the stadium. Some person with white long hair, claws and a red shirt and red pants came in by jumping over the stadium. The inside of the stadium had sand everywhere. It wasn't normal sand either it was sand from the Haunted Wasteland in Gerudo Valley. The walls were made of thick brick. They were about seven feet high. There was no way anyone was going to be able to climb out of this place.

"_Thank you, can we have you three move to the center of the stadium?_" Link found a stick coming out from the wall and got his grabbling hook out and aimed at the stick. He let the grabble go and it swung around the stick and he was off the sand. He swung for a while then let the grabble go and flew in the air. He did a spin in the air and landed on his feet in the middle of the stadium. The other two were racing each other along the sand. Everyone was finally in the middle of the stadium. They each faced each other. Link bowed to the man with red hair and to the man with white hair. Bowing was the proper way of showing respect in Japan and his family. The man with red hair bowed back. But the man with white hair just crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to them.

"_Well it looks like we have some show offs. But that's ok. We need people with extreme talent. Well lets get this started. Don't make this dog demon mad or he'll make lunch meet out of you. Give it up for InuYasha! He used to hate every human being on Earth before he meet Kagome. She changed his life forever. He has several friends now. His friends are. Kagome, Shippo, Myouga, Kiara or Kilala, Sango, and Miroku. He's become nicer to humans but not to elves. He is approximately sixty eight. He was once Hitoki Battosai. Now his jus a Ruruni. But even though he used to kill he gave that past and sword up and bought a sacabato and now stays at Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. His friends are Kamiya Kaoru, Myojin Yahiko, and Sagara Sanosuke. They are also known as Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. He is approximately twenty eight. Don't make him mad because he will break loads of bones. Give it up for Himura Kenshin or just Kenshin. Next is our young hero who is also a thief. His mother and father died in a war when he was a toddler. He has a younger sister and two older brothers. He has been training with sword and shield and goddess knows what else. He has so many friends that we can't name them all. Don't make him mad or you'll have a something down your throat. Give it up for Link! He is our youngest contestant. Believe it or not he is only eleven!" _

Cheers from all over the crowd went off. You could hear Link cheers and Kenshin cheers even InuYasha cheers. Kenshin walked over to Link who was looking for someone in the crowd.

"You must be good with the sword young one" Kenshin said.

"Yah, not to brag or anything but I am one of the best swords men… err… kids in Hyrule" Link said.

"Well that's pretty good. Yahiko started a year ago and he's getting better. Much better. This one would be glad to see what you can do" Kenshin said with a smile.

"Thanks, same too you. And good luck" Link said with a smile as well.

"You to" Kenshin said as he walked away.

"_Ok, now for the first round and it will start with Link. Please face the south end of the stadium… Thank you , now Link you have to get into that tower. No weapons aloud"_

While Link was putting all of his weapons including his sack and his boot knives and putting them on the ground he was looking at the tower. The tower looked strangely like the tower that Ganondorf had built when he tried to take over Hyrule. It was the same black stone that you can only find near the Spirit Temple in the Haunted Wasteland. How you got this stone was a mystery to anyone who wasn't a Gerudo. While Link was putting his weapons on the sand another announcement came on.

"_There has been a change in the rules. You have to get in without being caught and you can take one dagger. You must get the Master Sword in fifteen minutes."_

"What! I have to get the Master Sword too? That's probably why Ganondorf is out of the Sacred Realm! Oh I am going to kill Skullkid!" Link said as he grabbed the dagger. He ran towards the tower which was fairly hard considering what he was standing on. About five minutes later he was in front of the tower.

"Ok go inside get the sword come back out. This should be easy enough." Link said to himself as he went inside the tower. Ten minutes later Link was running out of the tower with a demon close behind him. The demon looked almost human except that it was so skinny that you could almost see every bone in his body. It was a blackish brown color. It looked a lot like a Redead except that it could move faster and talk. It was chasing Link.

"Why are you running so fast? No one's going to hurt you… except maybe me" the demon said with a nasty spiky tooth smile on its face. Hearing this Link ran faster to his weapons. He turned around and through the dagger that was in his hand at the demon. Then he turned around. The demon grabbed the dagger by its hilt and through at Link. The dagger went deep within Links thigh. Link fell with a cry of pain, not going to quit he stubbornly continued crawling towards his weapons. He grabbed the boomerang when from behind Link felt the demon grab him by his ankle and lift him into the air. Link desperately tried wriggling out of the demons grasp.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry" the demon said as he grabbed the dagger and twisted it deeper into Links thigh.

"AHHHHH! Please stop!" Link screamed. Kenshin and InuYasha were watching in horror as they stood behind a iron gate that kept them from interfering with the battle.

"Stop what? This?" the demon asked as he grabbed the dagger again and twisted it even deeper into Link thigh.

"AHHHH! Let go of me!" Link screamed as he started hitting the demon with the blade of the boomerang.

"I'm sorry I just cant do that" the demon replied..

"Fine you asked for it!" Link said as he reached up his body and stabbed the demon in the eye with the boomerang. The demon dropped Link. In those few seconds Link wrenched the dagger out of his thigh got his bow and arrows and crawled away from the demon. He stood up and nocked a Fire Arrow and aimed at the demon. He released the arrow and it lodged itself in the demon.

"Boy! You are going to wish you didn't do that!" the demon yelled as he pulled the arrow out of his burning arm. Link nocked another Fire Arrow and launched it at the demon. The demon dodged the arrow like it wasn't there. Link turned around and ran away. Half way from running away from the demon he collapsed. Link decided that now would be a good time to throw the boomerang at the demon. Link got up slowly and through the boomerang at the demon. The demon saw the boomerang coming and reflected it with a force field sending it flying back towards Link. The next thing every one knew was that there was blood everywhere; Link was on the ground with his bow and arrows beside him and his boomerang above him. Then Link started to get up slowly.

"No… way… am… I… dieing… today…"Link said as he put his hand to chest. He pulled his hand away from his chest and saw blood on it.

"Very surprising I thought you had died" the demon said impressed.

"Heh… guess not" Link said as he looked down at his chest. "I've never been hurt this badly" he added.

"Yes you are the first person to ever hurt me" Link smirked. "Well I'm going to be the last because you're going to be dead" he said as he grabbed his Korkiri Sword.

"So you're going to stand and fight are you? All right then prepare yourself!" the demon ran at Link with such surprising speed that any normal human being would be dead in a split second.

"Hmmm… You're pathetic you know that right?" Link said as he drew his sword. Then Link stuck his sword into the demons stomach.

"You see Shorty, this wont kill me" the demon said grinning.

"Nobody gets away with calling me 'Shorty'" Link said as he pulled his sword up and cut the demon in half. "I told you nobody got away with it you stupid pin head. Well I'm glad that's over" Link said as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground. The iron gate opened and Kenshin and InuYasha ran over to Link. When they got to Link Kenshin bent down and checked Links pulse. After a minute or two he got back up. "It's ok he's still alive. He just fainted" Cheers then started chanting Link allover the crowd. Another announcement came on.

"_Ok round one is over we will have a ten minute break and we will tend to Links wounds"_

Link woke up and found his leg and chest in bandages. "This one is very surprised at your skills as a swords man" Kenshin said with a smile. Link looked around and saw that he was in a tent in a bunk bed. Everything of course was white. Link started sweating.

"Are you ok?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, I'm fine it's just that I hate seeing the doctor. It doesn't matter what kind. Be it dentist, psychiatrist any doctor. I am just terrified of the doctor." Link said while trying to sit up but collapsed back on the bed.

"Man they must have put some meds on and now I cant move"

"Don't worry in time you will be able to move again"

"Yah, I know…" Link was interrupted by yet again another announcement.

"_Will Kenshin please come out for his round?"_

"Bye young one" And Kenshin left the room. Then Link fell into a very deep sleep.

End of chapter two. Sorry it was so long. Next chap should be shorter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. On with the story.

Chapter three: Brothers Quarrel

Link woke up in the hospital tent. He started sweating again; he really didn't like to be in hospitals. He looked around and saw that all the doctors and nurses were busy. He tried to look around the doctors and nurses but couldn't see who they were treating. One of the doctors noticed that Link had woken up and walked over to him.

"I'm glade you're awake. I think it's time for you to go out with Kenshin so you can wait for your turn." The doctor said. Link nodded his head and got up. He felt a little wobbly but he walked out of the tent into the bright sunlight. He saw Kenshin and walked over to him. Kenshin smiled at him.

"You feeling better young one?" Kenshin asked. Link nodded his head.

"Yah. I'm sorry I couldn't see your challenge." Link said.

"It's ok. Your turn is coming up next." Link smiled. He started to look around the audience again. Kenshin had sat down against the wall when he noticed Link looking around.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked. Link looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just looking for someone." Link said.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Erthin. He's my older twin."

"Why are you looking for him?" Link sat down next to Kenshin and sighed.

"He said I'm weak and can't do anything right. Sure. I make mistakes but that's part of being alive. You make mistakes but you go on living. Some of the mistakes I make can be dangerous to the ones around me though. Like my sister. It was my fault she was nearly killed. If I had been paying better attention she wouldn't have been captured and…" Link trailed off. Kenshin looked at Link with sympathy. So young with so much responsibility. He decided that he had said enough and watched InuYasha kill a dragon. Link saw InuYasha kill the dragon with one swing. His eyes widened with surprise but passed as he saw InuYasha walking towards him.

"Good fight." Link said. InuYasha looked at Link and sneered.

"Oh look who woke up from the kiddy nap." InuYasha said. Link glared at the demon. Goddess what a grump. InuYasha walked away. Link got up and leaned against the wall. He looked around the audience and saw who he was looking for. Erthin. Sitting right next to Fiore. Link sighed and walked up to the gate. He had a five minute break before him match. What was he going to have to do?

"_Alright Link! Your turn to show us your skills again. Since our last two dragons escaped let's have someone from the audience come out and fight with our young hero."_ The announcer announced. Link walked into the middle of the auditorium know full well who would come. And he was right. Erthin jumped from the audience and landed in front of Link.

"Hello, Rinku." Erthin said. (Rinku means Link in Japanese). Link smirked. He's using my nickname huh?

"Hello, **Kumori." Link said. (Kumori means shadow in Japanese. Erthin means shadow in my language.) Erthin smirked back at Link. Well he's using my nickname. This should be fun.**

**"_This just came in! The person in front of Link is Erthin! Link's twin brother! Let's see how much of a fight they can give each other. All weapons aloud!" _ Erthin and Link looked at each other. Both smirked. Link drew his sword followed by Erthin. Link ran at Erthin and swung his sword. Erthin smirked and jumped up, landing on Links sword. Link glared at Erthin.**

**"Darn you! I hate you! I was never able to master that move!" Link yelled swinging his sword from under Erthin's feet. Erthin did a back flip in the air and landed on his feet.**

**"I know you weren't able to master that move. Then again you weren't able to master this one either. That may be because I'm mostly shadow." Erthin said disappearing into the ground. Link looked around hoping to find some sign of where Erthin was.**

**"_Whoa! Did you just see that? Erthin just disappeared into the ground! Amazing!"_ Link glared and closed his eyes. Sense his aura, sense his aura, sense his aura… THERE! Link turned around and swung his sword into the ground. Erthin appeared holding his shoulder. **

**"You've gotten better at sensing me, **Rinku" Erthin said. "But as you know I have healing powers." Erthin pressed his fingers to his shoulder and his shoulder healed.

Link sighed.

"I'm very aware of that, **Kumori" Link smirked. "But I am also aware of your weakness" Link took two objects out of his sack. A green crystal and a red crystal.**

**"FAORE'S WIND!" Link yelled holding the green crystal above his head. In a flash of green light Link was on the other side of the arena.**

**"_Whoa! Link has powers to! That's so cool!"_ Link rolled his eyes and held the crystal above his head again. Erthin had started to run towards Link, so he had to time this right.**

**"FAORE'S WIND!" Link yelled again. In a flash of green light Link appeared behind Erthin. Erthin quickly turned around and saw Link. He knew what was coming next and tried to get out of the way. Link had put the green crystal away and was holding the red one. He slammed the crystal on the ground.**

**"DIN'S FIRE!" Before the fire erupted from the crystal Erthin had rolled out of the way. A dome of fire appeared around Link barely missing Erthin. Erthin stood up strait and gasped for air. Link was doing the same thing.**

**"Rinku, you're going to use up all of your energy using your magic. Maybe you should stop before you kill yourself." Erthin said. He watched as Link stood up strait barely holding the crystal. Link looked up at him and smirked.**

**"Don't you worry. I'm just using enough energy. I'll have enough after this. Besides…" Link reached into his sack and took out a bottle full of green liquid. Erthin stared at it. Then he stared at Link.**

**"You did come prepared." Erthin said. Link grinned and drank the potion. He took the bottle away from his mouth and gave a disgusted look. He put the bottle in his sack.**

**"I will never get used to the flavor." Link said. Erthin laughed and drew his sword and Longshot. He used his Longshot and shot at Link. Link let it grab his sword and drag him over to Erthin. Erthin looked at Link questionably at what Link did when he saw the red crystal. Link slammed the crystal to the ground in front of Erthin.**

**"DIN'S FIRE!" This time Erthin was caught in the dome and sank through the ground. He came back up and sank to his knees. Link bent down in front of Erthin.**

**"Heh. You got me this time Rinku. Good job" Erthin said starring tiredly at Link. Link smiled at Erthin.**

**"You did well too, Kumori." Link said. He put his crystal away.**

**"_It looks like Link is the winner! Good job!" _Link took a bottle out of his sack and gave it to Erthin. Erthin took it and looked at it.**

**"Rinku… This is a blue potion… These are expensive… I can't take this…" Erthin said. Link smiled full-heartedly at Erthin.**

**"You need it more then I do Kumori" Link said. Erthin smiled and drank the potion. He handed the bottle back to Link.**

**"Thanks Rinku." Erthin said as he started walking off. "By the way, I went easy on you." **

**"I know you did Kumori." Link said as he walked towards the gate.**

**"Hey Rinku." Erthin called. Link turned back around.**

**"Yah?" Link said.**

**"Be sure to win your Ocarina back."**

**"Don't worry I will! And enjoy the show!" Erthin smiled.**

**"Ok. I will." Erthin said walking to the stands. Link walked over to the gate.**

**"You better Kumori."**

**End chapter three.**

**Only Erthin, Link, and Fiore call each other by their nicknames. Sorry again that I haven't updated in so long. Don't forget to Review.**


End file.
